Tale of Someone
by XxFairy-chanxX
Summary: [AU] He always thought he was less than everyone else. His old friends had made new friends, and his former crush Lisanna, got a boyfriend. The nerds, geeks, loners, all had each other; he was the only one left. Everything changes though, when a new student arrives. She made him feel equal to everyone else, and for once in his life, Natsu Dragneel didn't feel like a nobody. - Nalu


_Tale of Someone_

Natsu X Lucy

Alternate Universe

Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rated T

Summary: He always thought he was less than everyone else. His old friends had made new friends, and his former crush Lisanna, got a boyfriend. The nerds, geeks, loners, all had each other; he was the only one left. Everything changes though, when a new student arrives. She made him feel equal to everyone else, and for once in his life, Natsu Dragneel didn't feel like a nobody.

Author's Notes:  
I hope you like this, I'm trying a new writing style. Natsu's a bit OOC, and please forgive me for the typos and grammar issues.

~Fairy-chan

* * *

_"Lonely is not a feeling when you are alone.  
Lonely is a feeling when no one cares."_ ~Unknown

.

.

.

He sat in a corner of the room, his onyx eyes scanning the room. While his fellow peers chatted amongst themselves, he sat by himself. Sure he felt lonely, but did he show it? Nope. He didn't understand his classmates, and to them, he was a nobody. It was true that he was loner, but he didn't consider himself one.

Everyone else had someone else. The geeks had each other, and so did the nerds. The popular kids had everyone, while the loner still had other loners. He was a nobody though. There was no one else like him.

The truth was, he had always felt less than everyone else. He had been rejected by his old crush Lisanna, and she had found a boyfriend; he felt less than him. His sister Wendy, had gotten a perfect 4.0 GPA; he felt less than her. His old friend/rival Gray had found another group to hang with; he felt less than him. He looked out the window, staring off into space when someone opened the door.

The teacher, Mr. Clive then walked into the classroom, causing the students to go back into their seats.

"Class, today a new student will be joining us." Great, just great. He didn't like new students, because they just added to the list of who he felt inferior to. He sighed, and slumped in his seat.

"Lucy, you can come in." His eyes widened when a blonde haired girl walked into the classroom. He watched her walk to the middle of the class, unable to tear his eyes off of her. The many other boys in his class were drooling at the sight of the blonde, causing him to grumble. She was probably going to be one of those stuck up popular kids.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Please take care of me." Her gentle voice rang through his ears. Even though she seemed like one of those popular types, he couldn't help but take interest in her.

"Please take a seat next to Natsu, Lucy. Natsu, please raise your hand." He unwillingly raised his hand, as he heard the whispers of his classmates.

"Man, I feel bad for her. She has to sit next to the nobody."

"Why does Lucy-chan get to sit with a nobody like him?"

"I hope she makes it out of class."

He ignored the whispers, and watched her walked up to the seat next to him. She looked so perfect, almost like an angel to him. He blushed at the sudden thought, but his blush deepened when Lucy gave him a smile.

"Hello, I'm Lucy. I hope we can be friends." She held out her hand, and gave him a warm smile. Hesitantly, Natsu held out his hand and shook hers.

"I'm Natsu." She giggled at his nervousness, causing Natsu to have a warm feeling in his chest.

For once in his life, Natsu didn't feel less anymore.

* * *

He sat alone on the rooftop like he always did, feeling the cool air rush past him. He always ate lunch on the rooftop, to avoid both the people and the noise. He inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes.

"Natsu!" His eyes snapped opened, as he was about to yell at the person who had ruined the silence. He stopped, when he noticed that a worn out Lucy had called his name. He sighed, relieved that he had not yelled at her.

"Is something wrong, Luce?" Lucy's eyes widened at her nickname, as she gave him a questioning look.

"Luce?" He blushed, realizing what he had just called her.

"Yeah, it's your nickname. I figured that Lucy is too long to say, and besides, I think Luce sound pretty cute. If you don't like it, I won't call you it anymore..." He rubbed his head sheepishly, while Lucy blushed.

"N-No, it's fine." Lucy looked away, embarrassingly. "Anyways Natsu, I was looking for you."

"You were looking for me?" He asked, pointing a finger to himself. She nodded, causing a grin to form on Natsu's face. No one had ever looked for him before, because no one had ever cared. It made his heart tingle with a feeling that he ignored.

"Cute..." Lucy whispered under her breath, hoping he didn't hear her.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I-I wanted to e-eat lunch with you!" Natsu's heart soared at her words. This girl made him feel equal to everyone else, and he liked it.

* * *

"Ne Natsu, you don't have many friends do you?" The question had caught him off guard, as his eyes widened in surprise.

"No, I don't have any friends. After all, I am a nobody." Pain cloaked his words, as he could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"You know, I wasn't always a nobody." His eyes softened at the memory. "I used to have lots of friends. Many of them moved away or transferred, but I still had friends here. Everything was perfect, but then my friends had made new friends that they found much better than me. In the end, I was left with my childhood friend, Lisanna. Truth was, I was in love with her, but she rejected me. Soon she went off and found herself a boyfriend. My friend/rival Gray had found a new group and all that was left was me."

Lucy gave him a sympathetic smile, as she pulled him into a hug.

"Then people made fun of me, because I had no friends. They called me a nobody, and then from that point I always felt less than everyone else." His voice broke, as the tears he had held back for so many years, cascaded down his cheeks. "All I ever wanted was a friend! Is that too much to ask for?"

Lucy stroked his back soothingly, as he cried onto her.

"You still have me, Natsu. I'll never leave you." And in that very moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

Everything for Natsu was great from then on. He finally had a friend that accepted him, and it made him feel important for once. Sighing, he rested his head on his desk while the teacher went on and on about how to calculate Kinetic Energy, or something like that. It's not like he cared anyways. Finally, what seemed like hours, the bell rung and Natsu jump out of his chair.

"Alright class, today's homework is going to be the five page packet that I handed out at the beginning of class. Remember, it's due tomorrow!" The students groaned, as they began to put away their things and socialize amongst each other.

Hastily, he began to pack up his things. He really wanted to see Lucy right now, and he was extremely happy that class had ended already. As he began to walk out the door, something else caught his attention.

"No way, is that Lucy Heartfilia?" His sensitive ears picked up from one of his classmates.

"Why is she with Gray-kun?" Another asked, as the girls giggled. "Those two make such a cute couple! They'd be the next big thing!"

Natsu's blood boiled, as he followed his eyes to where the girls were looking at. His eyes narrowed into slits at the sight. There outside was _his_ Lucy talking to his now enemy Gray Fullbuster.

Now, Natsu felt an emotion surge through him that was all too familiar for him.

The feeling of betrayal.

* * *

"Why the hell were you hanging out with Gray?!" His voice loud, and firm. He was lucky that they were outside of school now, or else he would've gotten detention by now.

"I told you that it was a misunderstanding! I just wanted to be his friend!" Lucy screamed back, her face red with anger. "Why don't you believe me?!"

"Yeah sure Lucy, you just wanted to be his friend. I honestly thought you were different, but you're the same as everyone else! Your mother must have killed herself, because she was too tired to live with someone like you!" Lucy's eyes filled with tears, making him realize that he crossed a line. She told him about how her mother had died when she was young, and that she was left with her abusive father.

"Luce, I-" He tried to apologize, but the damage had already been done.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" Her voice breaking, but she didn't give in. "You're such an asshole! I hate you!"

Lucy ran off in some direction, leaving him guilty and regretful. His stomach hurt, and his heart was heavy.

"She hates me... Lucy hates me..." The words repeated in his head, making him feel like the weight of the world was on his shoulders again. His fire had died out, and he was the one with the bucket of water.

* * *

He was woken up by a series of knocks on the door. His eyes were red, his hair was messy, and his mood was sour. Everything that had happened seemed like nothing more than a fleeting dream, but it was reality. He grumpily made his way to the door, and opened it. At the door, was his old friend, Gray.

"Why are you here?" He growled, remembering the scene he had seen. Gray looked frantic, and panicked, and something clicked inside his head.

"Something happened to Lucy!"

"What happened to Luce?" He grabbed Gray by the collar, and slammed him against the wall. Gray flinched from the impact, but he didn't seem to notice nor care.

"S-She was crying, and she ran into the street without realizing it. A truck ran into her, and she's currently in critical condition at the hospital. The doctors say she might not make it." His eyes widened in realization, and pain struck him. He remembered when she had run off after their fight.

"I-It w-was my f-fault..." He said to himself, his heart clenching painfully. "It was my fault that Luce is in the hospital! It was my fault that Luce is dying!"

His eyes looked at Gray frantically, his breathing short.

"Take me to her!" He shoved Gray out the door, and he followed afterwards. He had to see her, after all, it was his fault.

* * *

"I'm sorry Luce." He stroked her hand lovingly, as he saw the many bandaged on her. She had broken two ribs, cracked her skull, and dislocated her shoulder. Her once bright blonde hair was pink due to dry blood. "I'm so sorry."

The heart rate monitor beeped slowly, making him cringe a bit. He was afraid that it would soon be nothing more than a line. He was not the only one who was worried. Lucy's classmates and teachers visited her daily, leaving flowers or presents for her. Many cried, but none of them blamed him.

Every day he would come and visit Lucy. It had already been two weeks, and he was grateful that Lucy was still alive. He would tell her stories about school, and his adventures. One day he brought her favorite book, _'The Fault In Our Stars', _to read to her. After he read it once, he went over her favorite quotes, just because he knew she liked them best.

"As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once_._" He read, feeling like this quote kind of connected to him. He put the book down, and walked over to Lucy. He gentle grabbed her hand, and looked at her.

"You know Luce, I think I fell in love with you." He gave her hand a heartwarming squeeze, and brushed hair out of her face. He never expected himself to say something so cheesy or corny, yet here he was. He was expecting it to be some fairy tale, where she would magically wake up. Instead, a loud sound rang in his ear.

BEEP!

He looked over at the heart rate monitor, and his heart fell. There was nothing more than a straight line, and the sound of doctors and nurses rushing to help Lucy. He just stood there shocked, his vision and hearing unclear.

All that he knew was that Lucy's heart had stopped beating.

* * *

He sat in the chair outside Lucy's room, as doctors and nurses entered and exited. All he could think about was what had he done wrong. He had a strong bond with her, but that had quickly ended when he had accused her of leaving him for Gray. He had not listened to her side of the argument, and because of his blindness, she was going to pay the price.

He was physically and emotionally horrible. He hadn't been eating properly, or kept his cleanness. All that was on his mind was Lucy. His grades were slipping, and his behavior was worsening. He didn't care though. As long as he could be by Lucy, none of it mattered to him. Without Lucy, he felt less than everyone else again.

He waited, until a nurse came out.

"Are you here for Ms. Heartfilia?"

"Yes." He answered hoarsely, his throat dry. The nurse let him in, and to him relief, Lucy was still breathing.

"We don't know when she's going to wake up." The nurse answered, a bit afraid of his reaction. "Not only was she hit by a truck, but she was hit by a _stolen, speeding_ truck."

He said nothing, and walked over to Lucy. The nurse took that as a signal to leave, so she slipped out of the door.

"I hope you wake up soon, Luce."

* * *

Days passed by, then weeks, and finally months. Lucy still hasn't woken up yet. Most of her classmates at school don't come and visit her anymore, and they don't even remember who she is. He comes and sees her everyday though. It has become a daily routine for him.

"Luce, you know Prom is tomorrow." He looked at the girl in wonder, but continued. "I'm not a nobody anymore. In fact, a lot of girls asked me to Prom, which is really weird. I thought that the guy was suppose to ask the girl."

He imagined Lucy pouting now about how popular he was. He laughed at the thought of seeing her jealous.

"Don't worry though, Luce. I rejected all of them, because I only want to go with you." He gave a soft smile, and kissed Lucy's forehead. "You know, it's been five months since I last saw your eyes, or hear your laughter. I really miss it, Luce."

He gave her one last kiss, before standing up.

"Goodnight Luce, sweet dreams." He began to walk to the door, when a hand shot up and grabbed his arm. He jumped in surprised, but realized that the person was none other than Lucy. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes tiredly, causing him to freeze in his spot.

"Luce!" He yelped, pulling her into a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Natsu?" Her sweet voice uttered his name, causing him to tear up. Oh how long he's been longing to hear her voice.

"I-I thought..."

"It's okay Natsu, I'm here now." Just her voice made him feel weak again. In truth, he had no weakness, except for her.

"I-I'm sorry Luce. It's all my fault. I said hurtful things to you and-" He was silenced when he felt a pair of lips on his own. He kissed back, and wrapped his arms around her waist. After what seemed like forever, the two broke apart for air.

"It's okay Natsu. I forgive you." That was all he needed to hear, before he brought her into another kiss.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy walked to school together, their fingers laced together. When they appeared at the front gates, crowds of students flooded around Lucy. All of them were crying or relieved that Lucy had woken up.

"Lu-chan!" Lucy spotted her blue haired friend, and ran up to her.

"Levy-chan!" The two bookworms hugged, before many other of Lucy's friends hugged her. Natsu grinned at the reunion, while many guys questioned how Natsu got Lucy. When the bell rang, the two walked to their first class together. They slipped in without the teacher noticing, as he pulled out an attendance sheet. He called out names, and when he got to Lucy's name, he stopped.

"Lucy Heartfilia; Absent."

"I'm here, Mr. Clive!" He indeed looked up to find Lucy Heartfilia standing in front of him. He smiled, realizing what was going on, before continuing down the list. Before he got to move on though, Natsu did the unthinkable. He pulled Lucy into a kiss, and glared at the boys.

"It's Lucy Dragneel." The girls in class sighed dreamily at Natsu's possessiveness, while the boys cringed. Natsu had gained a reputation now, since he was the star athlete. He was very built after all.

"Since when were you so popular?" Lucy questioned, crossing her hands over her chest. Natsu grinned and hugged her.

"It doesn't matter if I'm popular or not; I'm still a nobody without you."


End file.
